Love Sickness
by ItsMeNamiii
Summary: Nami Turns Sick while with Luffy. The crew Found out shes Love Sick But how will they react when they found out its Luffy? [ONE SHOT] ••• LuffyXNami Fanfic! Basically a Love sick Nami But Hopefully You guys Like it 3 The Idea Popped into my head while I was taking a shower I dunno why but..Here it is In a Book Lol. Hope you guys enjoy the story!


[Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONEPIECE]

•The Illness•

In A Peaceful Summer Island

"CHOPPER!!!"

A shout suddenly was heard all over the ship.

The whole straw hat crew were now Scattered on the Thousand Sunny's deck.

They now Looked towards a running Luffy that came from town carrying an unconscious Nami in his arms.

He Stretched his arm to grab the ship's railing and slingshotted themselves to the ship.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO NAMI-SAN?" Screamed a fuming sanji.

The crew were now Surrounding Their captain and Navigator. And from what they saw, Their precious navigator, Nami, was Breathing Heavily and had a red face with Sweat Dripping down her forehead.

Still in Luffy's Arms, Chopper has Asked him to carry her to the infirmary to give her a check up.

"..Luffy.." Nami Whispered. Still breathing heavily.

However Luffy Heard her.

"Nami? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly

But got no response.

Once Luffy Put her on the infirmary bed, Chopper has Asked luffy to kindly Leave.

"Is Nami-san Okay?" The Undead Musician Asked.

"She couldn't have eaten Something poisonous could she?" The Dark haired archeologist added.

"Robin you're scary.." The Long Nosed sniper commented.

The Crew Bombarded their captain with Questions,However..Luffy was Too lost in his own thoughts to even Mind.

A few minutes later a small reindeer doctor came out of The infirmary with wide eyes and a shocked Expression. The crew that was still by the infirmary door were now even more worried for their Navigator/Friend.

Flash Back*

Inside Infirmary

"Nami..You're heart beat is faster than normal."

The Small reindeer Said as he put away his hand that was on her chest.

"Is it Serious, Chopper?" Nami Asked.

"Since when did you start feeling this way??"

"What Happened to you before you started feeling this way??"

Said Doctor asked.

"Well...I had a bit of trouble in a Bar.." Nami started and Chopper nodded for her to continue.

"A group of Thugs just Started to grab my hand and I wasn't expecting it so I had a bit of trouble..But then Luffy came in and beat them up. I saw a Marine Soldier walking by outside so I grabbed luffy and we started to run Towards the forest." Nami Explained

"What happened in the forest? You weren't bitten by another Bug were you?"

"No..I don't think so.. me and luffy Ended up in an open area with a lake and some Trees..."

•*flash back*•

"Nami..*pant*..are you okay?? Did those Guys Hurt you?" The raven haired captain Asked as he stared at his Orange haired navigator with his owlish Eyes.

"I...*pant*..Im okay.." Nami said as she looked at Luffy but turned the other way When their eyes met.

She couldn't help but blush under his stare.. a weird and Funny feeling started to emerge from her and Thats where it started.

"*pant* *pant*" Nami Began to breathe harder and she started swaying sideways.

"oi! Nami! Are you okay?" Luffy asked Worriedly but nami Couldn't answer as she Collapsed. Luckily Luffy Caught her.

"NAMI!!"

Back to Present*

"And...well..Luffy asked me If I was okay..and..when he was staring at me I started feeling warm and then I felt nauseous and couldn't remember what happened after that."

'I see...So its THAT disease..' The reindeer doctor thought with wide eyes.

•*back to the Actual present*•

"Chopper! Is Nami okay?" Usopp asked.

"I know whats wrong witg Nami.." Chopper Answered. The crew now had wide eyes and were now Waiting for him To say what it was.

"Nami...Is Love sick.."

E N D O F P A R T 1~

P A R T 2

• WHAT? •

Silence fell upon the Crew members.

Every one was dumbfounded at what they just heard.

"Chopper..Can you...say that again..? I think I heard you wrong." Asked the dumbfounded Sniper.

"Y-yeah..Me Too.." asked Sanji who was also dumbfounded.

"*sigh* Nami is Love sick." Chopper Said once again.

S I L E N C E

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT??????!" The Crew Shouted.

"COULD IT BE? MY SWEET NAMI-SWAN GAS FINALLY REALIZED HER FEELINGS FOR ME??~~" The Blond Cook Said as His eyes turned into Hearts.

"As If you Stupid Curly brow" The Green haired swordsman teased.

"HUH? WHAT WAS THAT YOU DAMN MARIMO? WORDS OF JEALOUSY?" The Blond Seethed.

"Why would I be jealous by that Witch?" The Swordsman commented.

"AW! Still..I can't believe Nami-nee chan is In love.." Franky Said.

"YOHOHOHO! I wonder Who the lucky Guy is! He will get to see Nami-san's Panties." Brook Said with a slight Blush as he started fantasizing about panties.

The raven Haired archeologist looked at the Raven haired captain who still seemed to be Dumbfounded by The Reindeer Doctor's Discovery. Same with Usopp.

"And I think I know who it is based on my observation from what she told me.." the Whole crew Now stopped what they were doing and Looked at The Small doctor.

"AW! What a SUUPEEER doctor you are to have figured it out." Franky said with a smile. And with that Compliment, the small doctor started to dance.

"I-Its Not Like..I'm happy with your praise or anything You Bastard~~"

The crew sweat Dropped at the sight.

"Anyways..Who's the Unlucky Guy?" Zoro Asked.

"...Its..." chopper now stared at Luffy.. and everyone Noticed and their eyes widened.

"Luffy."

The Crew were Left dumbfounded once again.

"LUFFY?? WHY LUFFY??" Sanji seethed while Flames of jealousy started coming out of him.

"Who would have thought She would fall for the Person she Beat up the most." Usopp said with a sweat drop.

"Hmm.." Luffy Hummed.

The crew Now turned to look at him.

He started to Pout.

"So I made Nami Sick.." he Now looked at his crew with sad eyes.

"Well..Not really...its not really your fault captain-san" Robin said with a smile.

"It just means..Nami Likes you Very very much that she Developed The Love Sickness" she continued.

"So Nami Loves me...?" Luffy now stared at the ground and The crew could swear they saw a slight pink hue on his cheeks.

"Luffy." Luffy now Lifted his Head and Looked over to the direction of the voice.

He looked at Nami with Wide eyes.

The Crew now started leaving one by one giving them some Alone Time.

Of course..The Blond jealous cook got dragged away by the Green haired swordsman with the help of The Black haired archeologist's Devil Fruit power.

The crew decided To all go inside The kitchen. Robin then decided to Leave an Ear near by so she could listen before she entered The Kitchen with the others.

E N D O F P A R T 2~

P A R T 3

•Not Going Anywhere•

"Can you hear them robin?" The Long nosed sniper asked as they surrounded her in the kitchen.

"Mm." Robin Answered with a nod.

with Luffy and Nami

"Nami!.. w-what are you doing up?"luffy asked shocked.

"Luffy..I heard everything.." nami said

And Luffy Could only Gulp in response.

"Luffy..I think I need to leave the crew." Nami declared with sad eyes.

Luffy now turned confused and Angry.

"WHAT?! WHY?" He asked angrily.

"Because of this stupid sickness..I..." she Looked away as she started to blush like crazy under his Gaze.

"I..I don't want to slow you down from achieving your dream.. who knows what this illness would make me do. I've never been in love before luffy! I don't know what this sickness can do." She Continued as She Turned her Gaze back to his.

"Nami..you're not going anywhere. I don't care what you do. Even if you slow me down.. i don't care. You're staying and thats that." Luffy Declared as He Suddenly Hugged His Navigator tightly.

In the Kitchen, the Crew were still Listening to their Captain and Navigator's conversation. With robin explaining to the crew what was happening.

"Nami...Don't leave the Crew...don't leave..Me."

Luffy said as He Hugged her tighter.

Nami was startled at first from what he said.

'"Don't leave me."..does that mean he...' nami thought.

"L-luffy..." she whispered and Hugged him back.

"Okay.."she said With a smile and Luffy let go of her..staring at her with his Big grin.

E N D O F P A R T 3~

P A R T 4

•End•

The Sun was setting leaving an orange hue in the sky. The stars were also beginning to be visible.

The Black haired Captain now Stared at her navigator.

Just now noticing how her hair looked so Beautiful under the setting sun that matched the color of the sky.

Just now noticing how the stars that were visible started To sparkle in her beautiful brown eyes.

Just Now Noticing How Mesmerizing she really looked. He Never did Pay attention to any woman before. Not even the so called most beautiful woman in the world.

As The Two stared at each other under the setting sun, Luffy glanced at her soft pink lips and back to her brown eyes.

'What beautiful woman in the world..? Isn't that supposed to be Nami?' Luffy thought.

"Nami..." he muttered..

"Y-yeah..?" She replied as They started inching towards each other more.

Now with only a few millimeters away from each other..

"I..Think..I caught the Love Sickness.." said Luffy

Before they finally Kissed under the Now Starry sky.

Their lips Moving in sync with each other

But soon parted for air.

"Idiot...I Love you." Nami Said with a smile as She pulled him in for another kiss.

Luffy Smiled in between kisses and they parted again.

"Shishishi! I Love you too,Nami!"

Nami Giggled before they Both pulled in for another

Passionate kiss.

The Crew Watched The New Couple with a smile (not including the Blond cook of course) and they slowly started to walk out of the Kitchen to congratulate the two.

Of course, being the Straw hat pirates, they threw A celebration for the New Couple.

Their Captain and Navigator..all because of a Love Sickness.

The End.


End file.
